howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuffnut Thorston
|franhair = Blonde |franeye = Blue |frandragon = Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback). Butt (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Tuffnut's Death Ride (Whispering Death) |franallies = Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast, Heather, Valka, Eret, Son of Eret, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump, Windshear, Tuffnut's Chicken |franstatus = Alive |franlocation = Berk |franfather = Unnamed father |franmother = Unnamed mother |fransiblings = Ruffnut Thorston |franother = Magmar Thorston (paternal great-grandfather) |franvoiced = T.J. Miller |franfirstapp = How to Train Your Dragon |franlastapp = Maces and Talons Part II |bookname = Tuffnut Junior |bookimage = File : Tuffnut_jr.jpg |bookgender = Male |bookfaction = Hairy Hooligans |bookstatus = Alive |booklocation = Berk |bookfather = Tuffnut Senior}} Tuffnut Thorston is a teenage member of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. He is the fraternal twin of Ruffnut Thorston in the movie franchise and they are constantly arguing with each other, often to the point of physical violence, though never seriously enough to separate them for too long. In the first film he's 14 years old, 18 in Race to the Edge ''and 19 in ''How To Train Your Dragon 2. His dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which he shares with his sister. Background In How to Train Your Dragon (film) Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Tuff delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although he doesn't have much success either due to the fact that he couldn't get along with his sister in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the Dragons, he becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Ruff to be the first to talk to him). The twins decide to help Hiccup fight the Red Death and bond with the Zippleback that had been trapped in the training arena before. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount a Hideous Zippleback, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular - Ruff taking Barf and Tuff Belch, and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. In DreamWorks Dragons: The Series ''Riders of Berk'' Tuff is a Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, joining to help Hiccup train dragons. He experienced a brief falling-out with his sister when their conflict reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head, Tuff in particular noting that he was tired of the two of them always sharing the same things, but eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their Dragon even if they could find other individual interests. Tuffnut then traded something to Snotlout for a stone of good fortune, which was actually a Changewing dragon egg. Tuffnut then tried to demonstrate it's good luck by jumping into a garbage pit filled with Fireworms. However he was saved by Astrid. Tuffnut then spotted a Changewing. He then came under attack by an angry Changewing who wanted it's egg back. Following the Changewings' attack, Tuffnut attempted to train one but was unable to actually find one again. ''Defenders of Berk'' Tuff has a more prominent role when the team attempts to disable traps that were left over from the time that they killed Dragons. After bonding with Torch, he teaches him some basic hand-signals and officially training him. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. When a forest fire appears, Hiccup almost decides that it's too late, but Ruff and Tuff figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire". They returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying good-bye to Tuff. Despite their amazing feat, the twins are to have learned a lesson by releasing themselves from the trap without help. Despite their combined efforts, both of them end up being trapped again. Tuffnut again has a prominent role. The twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in the release of the Skrill and they help Hiccup and the gang to tame it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion by Barf's gas and Belch's spark, but the plan fails. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on an outcrop of land and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Viking Teens to search for them, leaving all dragons but Toothless too exhausted to fly. Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuff goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. Ruffnut is shown to be slightly more clever than Tuffnut when she convinced him to slap herself by saying that it would hurt him too (since they're twins), clearly just saying that because she enjoyed watching Tuff hurt himself. As well as this, Ruff also manages to convince Tuff that he has a tail, and can be stung by the Speed Stingers on said tail, enjoying watching him believe he was paralyzed. ''Race to the Edge'' Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers,Tuff, along with his sister, then started to worship Loki. Tuff also trained with Berk's officiator in how to perform weddings. However he was unable to complete his training when the officiator fell of a cliff. Together with their dragon, they pranked everyone on Berk until they inadvertently found Trader Johann adrift. They went with Hiccup to search for Dagur the Deranged at the Ship Graveyard. Tuff and his chicken then discovered the Night Terrors on Dragon's Edge. Tuff also named the alpha night terror, Smidvarg. Tuffnutt then believed that he was bitten by the Lycanwing and turning into one. However, it was discovered by Snotlout that he was bitten by wolf actually. Tuff also inadvertently married Ruff to Fishlegs when revealed that he trained with Berk's officiator. Tuff and Ruff then tried to put Hiccup in danger in order to get their dragon back from it's life debt to Hiccup. They were successful in rescuing Barf, Belch and Hiccup from Ryker and Dagur. Tuff then assisted Astrid in defending the Edge against Ryker's and Dagur's men. Tuff then fought Ryker head on until He and Dagur's men retreated when Hiccup brought in reinforcements. Tuff and his sister then celebrated Loki Day by playing pranks everyone. However, at the end of the day, Tuff's hut was then moved by Astrid and Stormfly. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Tuff then helped Hiccup and the other riders round up Silent Sven's sheep. Following that Tuff then established the basics of Dragon Racing. Tuff and Ruff then joined Snotlout on his team Snoutnut. During the official first race, Tuff and Ruff then tried to cheat by painting a sheep black and lost to Hiccups and Fishleg's team Hiclegs. A couple of years later before the second film, Tuff then worked on improving his face paint. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the second film, Tuff would not let his dragon be taken by Drago Bludvist. Tuff was disgusted by his sister's attraction to the Dragon trapper Eret. Following Stoick's death, Tuff rode one of the baby Scuttleclaws despite difficulty in riding them back to Berk. Personality Although never said throughout the show, Tuffnut seems to be the dominant twin. Together, he and his sister love to get into trouble, even if it means getting scolded by the chief of the village. Tuff likes the idea of Ruff being in danger (as he stated that when Ruff was on fire one time, he just watched for a while before he decided to help put her out). Tuff enjoys the chance to argue and wrestle with his sister, although it usually ends with Ruff overpowering him, either verbally or physically. He shares many similar traits with his sister. The only thing that seems to be apparent in difference, is he enjoys gross things as opposed to his sister (as seen in Gift of the Night Fury, when he smiled as Toothless put Hiccup's drool-covered helmet on his head). Despite having a close sibling relationship, Tuff is understandably frustrated when he has to share everything with his sister, but he's willing to make amends with Ruff to save his dragon. Although sharing rivalry with his sister, on occasion, he will help her if she is in trouble. He often thinks highly of his own skills, claiming that he was the world's deadliest weapon. In the television series, Tuff appears to show a thrill-seeking and masochistic personality, displaying an attraction to dangerous situations and seems to enjoy or looks forward to whatever bodily harm he receives. Like Ruffnut he often has a sick toothy smile on his face. He seems to be simply forgetful, inattentive and perhaps more suggestible. In Total Nightmare, he and Ruff appear to be very keen on theatre, acting in a very theatrical manner and using almost Shakespearean words and phrases, which suggests they may actually be very smart. Appearance In both the television show and the first movie, Tuffnut wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes. His vest is slightly lighter in the television series. In the second film, it is confirmed that Tuff has an older appearance as well as new clothes. As seen How to Train Your Dragon 2 , it is revealed that he has adopted a dreadlocks hairstyle. Skills & Abilities Fighting: '''He and Ruffnut are almost equal in terms of strength and speed. They are both skilled in fighting, usually sparring violently with each other when they are arguing. In the television series, Ruff is shown to be slightly better at fighting than her brother, often overpowering him in sparring matches and duels, as well as winning verbal arguments, though he usually fails to realize that he has been defeated. Tuff is strong enough to carry his sister for a sum of time without getting too tired. It has been shown in the television series that the twins are the only ones who are not affected by Barf's gas, which can cause disorientation and a sick feeling, possibly because they are either immune or have gotten used to it. Tuffnut is shown to have an extremely high pain tolerance, perhaps the highest among the dragon riders. This can be seen when he has instructs others to attack him for his own amusement and appears to enjoy being hit at times. He has even been seen to take a rock to the head, only to end up laughing afterwards as well as taking several swings from a mace to the head from Ruffnut, which he requested, and appear to recover very quickly. As a Thorston, Tuffnut has an extremely tough skull, which allows him to endure blows to his head. Tuffnut has shown some hand-to-hand combat skills in the TV series. He managed to whack several Giant Screaming Eels with Hiccup's prosthetic leg, and he was able to fight off several armed Dragon Hunters with a broom. Tuffnut was also able to hold his ground temporarily against Ryker Grimborn, who is a much more experienced warrior. '''Intelligence: Tuff does not seem to be too bright. He's unable to sit still and pay attention without fighting and/or getting into trouble with his sister, causing most of the other Viking Teens to doubt their abilities. Often, the others of the group have to explain to him (and Ruff) when they're about to execute a plan. Despite his inability to pay attention, he always knows how to make people or dragons angry, often proving helpful for him to act as a distraction or bait. Recently in the television series, Tuff has been shown to often have outbursts of intelligence and a smarter outlook on life, alongside Ruff, revealing that the twins are much more intelligent than they initially seem. Which suggests that they simply choose not to think. The twins also have a strange ability (purposely or not) to get in trouble no matter where they are, even in an empty room. Tuff, as seen when he sneak onto Outcast Island, seems to have some ability in humor and acting, as he was able to convince Dagur that he was a Berserker and more so, for Dagur to like him even more. Tuff is also able to speak "post-lightning Snotlout" (which is gibberish that Snotlout may speak after being struck by lightning), and is the only known Viking to speak it. Dragon Training & Riding: He is moderately skilled in training dragons, as shown in several episodes. Tuff was able to spot a changewing once. Tuff was even able to sneak up on one and tie it down. Tuff trained a Terrible Terror and taught him how to ram heads with his sisters. Tuff showed impressive skills in training a Typhoomerang (Torch), despite being caught in a trap at the time as well as being able to teach him basic hand signals and simple obedience. He did well training their dragon Barf&Belch but he claims he did most of the work then his sister as he did. He was also able to train the Night Terrors as pets and call them. Pranking Skills: With the help of his sister they are great team to make many pranks on yaks. As shown their prank on Snotlout to believe he was going to die showing to make everyone believed.They also did some "yak-tipping". They even decided to turn their pranking skills into a profession. Relationships 'Ruffnut' "That's my sister out here, Astrid. If this goes wrong and we don't save her, I couldn't live with myself." Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a strong love/hate sibling relationship. Although most of the time quarreling and fighting over trivial things in life, they show an inseparable bond with each other and rarely spend too much time apart. They both enjoy the feeling of pain, especially if the pain is inflicted on the other twin. Tuffnut in particular has even stated that he had merely watched Ruff when she was caught on fire once before deciding to help her. On occasion, Tuffnut is willing to help his sister. Tuff showed concern for her, asking her to leave Scauldy behind when the Changewings were approaching and was happily riding Belch afterwards, watching his sister who was safe, despite the sacrifice she made for Scauldy to make. After she says goodbye to Scauldy she starts to feel sad, but Tuff quickly teases her about her looking like a boy, in which Tuff succeeds in making Ruff smile again. When Ruffnut is kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters, Tuffnut's main focus is to get his sister back. He even goes as far to fight Ryker head on to save her. As twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a strong invisible connection towards each other. They have the ability to understand each others thoughts and ideas without speaking, as shown several times to finish each others sentences or to have the same idea at the same time. They also have the ability to stay together as they are rarely too far apart for a long time. Wherever one twin goes, the other twin is never far behind, even if they intentionally try to stay away from each other. Ruff and Tuff also work incredibly well together (when they want to) and can synchronize themselves to do the same actions at the same time. It's also possible that they are able to sense where the other is and what happened to them, as other twins are able to do. 'Barf and Belch' Being their dragon, the twins had to share riding it. The twins care tremendously about their Dragon, although not as much as Hiccup. One head is loyal to each twin (Barf and Ruff, Belch and Tuff) and on occasion, the heads will fight each other when the twins fight each other. Usually the heads will work in unity if they feel that their riders are in danger and feel that their rider's constant quarreling is annoying. Both dragon and Rider are willing to risk their necks to save each other. Tuff even states that Barf and Belch is his "totally awesome dragon" that he shares with his "totally un-awesome sister". Several times during the television series, Barf and Belch are seen to be extremely protective of their Riders when they are in danger, as shown as they are willing to fight a several enemies, such as a wild Typhoomerang and a Scauldron, to defend Ruffnut , as well as leaving the cave on Dragon Island to search for Ruff. 'Chicken' Tuffnut first meets Chicken in When Darkness Falls. He loves his chicken and seems to be able to speak to it. When it came running to him, he understood that it was telling him Ruff had been captured by the Dragon Hunters. Right before he attacked Ryker, Tuff threw the chicken down the cliff to help fight the Dragon Hunters. 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III' Not a lot of screen time is shown between the twins and Hiccup. Most of the time, they follow Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. On occasion, they disobey him or misinterpret his orders. Despite Hiccup doubting their abilities most of the time, he acknowledges their abilities to work together if they want to. He gains respect for the twins when they figure out the idea to "fight fire with fire" and Tuffnut's ability to train Torch. Although finding them annoying from time-to-time, Hiccup is shown to care for them as he and the other Viking Teens attempt to find them after their disappearance and was relieved to find out that Ruff and Tuff were both okay. He also acknowledges their decision to follow Alvin's ship to spy on him. They also care about Hiccup, (even though it's hard to tell), like when they, along with the other Riders, were very happy to see that he was alive after the battle with the Red Death and when he fell down a hole, (then came out okay later), in . 'Astrid Hofferson' Although they rarely interact in the show or movie, they remain neutral to each other and will work together when it comes to it. Most times, Astrid will get angry if they do something wrong, especially if it's because they're not paying attention or just being silly. Like Hiccup, she doubts their abilities as Dragon Trainers due to their inability to pay attention, although it is assumed that she gained respect towards the twins when they put out the fire and trained Torch. On occasion, she will punch Tuff if he angers her, although Astrid is never shown on-screen to hit Ruffnut. Astrid was one of the Vikings who attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky. It is presumed that off-screen, she had attempted to find them although Stormfly soon grew exhausted, showing that she does indeed care for the twins. 'Snotlout Jorgenson' Snotlout and the twins share a close relationship. Often times, the twins will follow Snotlout and act as one of his supporters when he bullies Hiccup and possibly Fishlegs as well in the first film. In the game, they listen to Snotlout's plan to cheat in the competition against Hiccup/Astrid. Snotlout often thinks the twins are incredibly dumb and in return, they sometimes exclude Snotlout from their ideas, as seen during Auvandil's Fire . Although sometimes siding with Snotlout, they occasionally bully him back, like how they fooled him into thinking he was dying . Tuff also made things up when Snotlout was pursuing his sister by telling him that she likes terrible terrors.How to Train Your Dragon 2 Deleted Scene: The Outhouse Scene It's presumed that Snotlout had attempted to find the twins (as stated by Hiccup) after they disappeared after being blasted out of the sky, which shows his apparent caring personality towards them. 'Fishlegs Ingerman' Fishlegs and the twins rarely show any screen time together. Sometimes, the twins are seen to bully Fishlegs because of his size, although Fishlegs bests the twins in terms of knowledge. The twins, particularly Tuff, find it annoying that Fishlegs knows a lot of things. Fishlegs attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky, along with Meatlug, but ends up over-exhausting his dragon. Even so, he offered to join Hiccup on his search again and shows worry when Hiccup tells him that there was no sign of them. Just like Snotlout, Tuff played pranks on Fishlegs when he was pursuing his sister by telling him that his sister had a sixth toe. 'Stoick the Vast' Stoick is well aware that the twins are capable of causing dangerous accidents and pranks, as well as notorious for causing mischief. Ruff and Tuff show a level of respect for Stoick, possibly because he's Hiccup's dad, but also like to make fun of him when he's not around. He's the one who possibly created the saying "Where there's smoke, there's the twins". In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Tuffnut and the other Dragon Riders were deeply saddened by Stoick's death, and fired a flaming arrow to Stoick's ship, showing that he had always respected and honored his chieftain. 'Windshear' Following its attack, Tuff became infatuated with Heather's Razorwhip, Windshear. Tuff loved its style and was even willing to marry it. He almost did, thinking he was dreaming until Heather snapped him out of it. 'Meatlug' Tuffnutt have shown to agreed with Snotlout that Meatlug is slow dragon making Meatlug feel upset about herself. He even shown to have good relationship with her when he had made Fishlegs and Ruffnut got married by accident and she called Meatlug his sister. He even play with by making Meatlug a bull cow ride. Trivia *Tuffnut is a character from the book How to Train Your Dragon, but Ruffnut is an original character created for the film. *The twin's names may indicate the phrase "Rough and Tough." *In the video game, it's said that Tuff is the older twin by five minutes, but Ruff is slightly taller. *They appear to be based off of Jackal and Hyena from Gargoyles *Tuff appears to have a favorite blanket, as it is seen and heard many times in the series: "Give it back, it's my blanket!", although it was always said while he was sleeping, or possibly, dreaming. *In the books, Tuff has the same name as his father (Tuffnut Senior), so his name in the Book Series is Tuffnut Junior, which, ironically, means his name would be T.J Thorston, the same first name as his voice actor. *Tuff's vest is a different shade of gray in the series. *Tuff is the only character from the movie who did not appear in any of the Racing for the Gold clips. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only Vikings on Berk who has a known sibling in this case, each other. Other only known Viking siblings Dagur and Heather, and Ryker and Viggo. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only Vikings on Berk to have more than two horns on their helmets (The twins have four horns). The only other person to have more than two horns on their helmet is Mildew with six horns (but he joins the Outcasts later on). *Tuff is the only known Viking that speaks "Post-Lightning Snotlout" (which is a gibberish language developed by Snotlout after he has been struck by lightning) *Both Ruff and Tuff have trained a large dragon and later released into to the wild. It's also possible that the dragons they trained (Torch by Tuff and Scauldy by Ruff) are counterparts to each other. **Scauldy was trained by Ruff, Torch was trained by Tuff. **Scauldy is a Tidal Class dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). **Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking Teens, while Torch was more civil and friendly from the beginning. **Scauldy was the one who was saved by Ruff and Torch was the one who saved Tuff. *The twins seem to show a level of intelligence when they caught the Eel Pox in The Eel Effect, doing experiments on air resistance, inventing ice cream, and speaking with advanced vocabulary. *In the episode Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, he develops a crush on a mace he dubs Macey. This is still carried on in Race to the Edge. *It is possible that Tuffnut has either a tattoo on the left side of his body, or a birth mark that looks like a tattoo, on the left side of his body. **This is revealed in the first movie, by a fire, when Fishlegs gasps: "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Tuff's return is "No, it's a birthmark!" but Ruffnut challenges his statement with "No way, I've been with you since birth, and I've never seen a birthmark!" Tuff's return is, "That's because you've never been on my left side before." ***It may be a birthmark, as, so far as we know/have seen, Ruff is always on Tuff's right side. **The mark is not seen, as the camera is intentionally panned away; possibly to prevent from encouraging teenage tattoos, or to create an aura of mystery... *It is revealed that Tuffnut once trained to be an officiator, but he never completed his training since his mentor jumped off a cliff. Memorable Quotes How To Train Your Dragon *"Quite the performance." *"I hope I get some serious burns!" *"Oh, great. Who let him in?" *"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" *"Get your hands off my shield!" *"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." *"He didn't get eaten." *"Wait, you mean, read?" *"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny." *"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark!" *"You've just never seen me from the left side until now." *"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." *"OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" *"Ha. That's like the size of my-- Terror attacks him AHH! GET IT OFF!" *"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me." *"LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" *"Everyone knows I'm more irritating!" *"Bride of Grendel!" Gift of The Night Fury *"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" *"Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." *"Ugh! What's that smell? Ruffnut Is that you?" *"Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Legend of the Boneknappper Dragon *"A... What-knapper?" *"I don't hear anything..." *"Ugh, his tailbone is hurting my tailbone!" How to Train Your Dragon (Video Game) *"My dragon is tough!" *"I've eaten the most bugs in the Wild Zone." Dragons: Riders Of Berk *"THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY!" *"Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that." *"You're right. She's sorry." *"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?" *"Check this out!" himself "I'm so cold, I can't feel my face!" *"Night patrol! I love it! What is it?" *"Permission to skip the question!" *"I have a question: What's fun about that?!" *"Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." *"Be quiet. Maybe they don't see us." *"Harder! I said I want to see stars." *"Okay. Think, think, think, think, think. Think, think... I forgot what I was thinking about." *"Serpents? I hate serpents. Those are reptiles, right?" *"I know. I'm sweating like a dragon in an eel party." *"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Fireworm in his hand; the dragon burns him "YEOUCH!! OW! AUGH!" *"Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle." *"I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence." *"Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner!" *"Oh, Astrid's jealous of the pretty one, right?" *"Signal! Ugh, darn-- I mean, FIRE!" *"Usually we hide... until the Chief finds us. Then we get in trouble." *"I get the rings and the fire part... but where's the death? I feel cheated." *"Ooh! Rock to the face! Heh, I love a good rock to the face." *"Nobody blows stuff up like Thor." *"Whatever it was... I want one!" *"Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it!" *"Why does he always have to speak in RIDDLES?!" *"Your dragon? Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again." *"Belch, eat Ruffnut!" *"I... I don't know. Don't rush me. Just, uh...uh. I'll tell you tomorrow!" *"Yeah, it's so over, it's under!" *"Hey guys! Need a haaaaaaand?" *"I don't even want to know what part of his body that came from! Or do I?" *"Well, if my chicken had horns he'd be my yak." *"Yeah! We taught 'em that! We didn't teach them that, did we? Nah, I didn't think so." Dragons: Defenders of Berk *"Hey, don't we know that boar?" *"You leave Bjorn alone!" *"You're on your own, Bjorn!" *"That's right! You heard that! Boss Man! Head Honcho! The big... boss-honcho... guy. The Honch-Boss." *"Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not really. I kinda like it when Ruffnut's in immanent danger. One time, she was on fire and I just watched for a while." *"You can beat me with your tail, you can barbecue me with a plasma blast, you could lightly massage my shoulders and neck-- you really could, I need it. But, I will not shirk my responsibilities to the--" dragons fall asleep "Sleeping? You're all sleeping? Huh. Not a bad idea." asleep standing up *''Dreaming'' "Give it back, it's my blanket..." *"Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson..." kicks him hard in the butt "OWW!" *"Screaming Death! I LOVE IT!" *"Yeah? Well, I heard Gothi can de-bone a yak just by looking at it." *"Oh, I thought we were playing the "I heard" game. And, by the way, Terrible Terror thing, totally true. I tried." * "Stick your head up a yak's--" *Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "A sturgeon dressed like Stoick!" *Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "Singing Terrible Terror!" *"Hey, I want a glowing dragon!" *"Looks like he finally grew some--" *"If you two girls are done doing each other's hair, there's an Outcast ship you might want to attack!" *"Don't look at us; if we had green paint, you know where it would be." * "Uh, why is that Terrible Terror... staring us down?" *''explains that dragon traps aren't meant to be toys'' "Uh, I beg to differ. That one with all the teeth's got "Tuffnut" written all over it." *"AH! You almost cut off my head!" *"Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere. Remember that empty room?" *"I'm way more dizzy than usual. I LIKE IT! Wait, why are we getting rid of these traps, again? They're awesome!" *"You-- you look so familiar! WAIT A MINUTE! Uh, were you ever on Outcast Island? No, no, no, no, that's not it. Uh, how 'bout Breakneck Bog? Dragon Island? Dragon Bog? Breakneck Island?" *"Bad Typhoomerang! Now, you barf out Hiccup, right now!" *"THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY!" *"Hey, guys?! As awesome as this fire is up close, I think my back hair just went up in flames! And you know how much I love my back hair! And how much of it there is!" *"STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING, NOW!" *"YOO-HOO! Remember us? Gas me, Ruff!" *"So, did I mention how much I hate Berk? Hey, directions to Berk: North till you smell it, West till you step in it! Am I right, people? Come on!" *''Singing'' "Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight. Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight, or die by the light of the moon. Oh, by the light of the moon, oh, by the light of the moon. Remember to use your fork, your knife, and also use your spoon!" *"The plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets! It's gonna be awesome!" *"Uh, hang on a sec. I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off." *"How do you get a one-armed Berkian out of a tree? You wave! laughs That's assuming he isn't just sitting on a branch!" *"I am gonna miss some of those Outcast guys. They could really carry a tune." *"RUNAWAY SHEEP!" *"Me, me, me! Okay, I'll go first. Question number one: How do you play Twenty Questions?" *"Yeah, I got the same way when I found out I'' had a tail. You can't hide from me forever, invisible tail! I'll get you!" *"That doesn't even make sense to me, and I am foxy like a badger." *"I have no idea, but everyone's shouting and I am totally into that!" *"Everybody shake your fists! Now, look to the sky!" *"When can we start yelling again?!" *"You are on FIRE, Snotlout!" *"YELL AS LOUD AS YOU CAN! HA-HA! YEAH!" *"Oh, whoa. Is that your skin in his mouth?" *"Ha! That's it! We need to find a really tiny island, and a really big rope! Who do we talk to about that?" *"Ha. And you thought my tiny island idea was dumb. 'Dragon Root'. I mean, a rope can be infinitely big." *"I know! I want to live here." Dawn of the Dragon Racers *"Hey, what do you guys think of my face paint?" *"Well at least I didn't paint my face to look like a target. A not-subtle target." *"Two woollies in the tunnel; let's gas 'em and blast 'em (Ruffnut: Let's slap 'em and pass 'em!) and never even ask 'em! All three of those things rhymed!" *"Stupid baby yak." *"The sheep are hidden, but we are not." *"If two riders get two one sheep at the same time, you can tear it in half. Half a sheep equals half a point." *"Hey, half of that sheep is mine!" *"Yeah, we even have team name. (Ruffnut: Snot-nuts!)" *"Isn't it obvious? I mean, we ''are the more creative element of the group." *"Hey, welcome to Loserville and I'm the mayor, I'm going to give you the key to being a loser!" *"But Snotlout did nothing. No thing. Big fat goose egg. Zippo. Yeah, I said it. It's like he wasn't even ther- Aaargh!" *"Stop your yammering. Put your back into it, woman!" 'How To Train Your Dragon 2' *''Ruffnut'' "Nope, still hates you!" *"Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!" *''Ruffnut'' "Quit trying to steal all my glory!" twins fight over who should score the Black Sheep and win the race "It's my glory! NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!" *"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" *"Ah! What is with all the nets?!" *"Good one!" *"Uh pathetic. You could still jump." *"SURPRISE! YEAH!" *"DRAGON RIDERS, COMING THROUGH!" *"We can't fly these things!" Race to the Edge *"You totally thought 'Barch' was a new dragon!" *"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I hereby disown you!" *"Welcome back to the family." *"Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that! Here, I'm going to do it too! I'm also going to put jewels in your mouth! Yeah, I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk!" *"You can make yourself invisible? Why does he get to do all the cool stuff?" *"Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth." *"I'm just saying, in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, 'when something looks too perfect, it probably sucks'!" *"Um, the boar pit! Where's the boar pit?" *"Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" *"So, how hard to you think we really need to look? I'm thinking some passing glances might do the trick." *"BO-OA-AR PI-II-TTT!" *"Wait, maybe we're pointing in the wrong direction? No that's it. Left of the chicken, huh Chicken?" *"I, Tuffnut Thorston, take thee, Razorwhip, whatever your last name is, insert it here, to be my- oh hey Heather." *"Even though YOU were the rogue dragon rider. And YOU sabotaged our dragons. And YOU snuck away in the dark of the night. Wait a minute, why do we like you again?" *"The chicken is not amused." *"Oh Loki, please let it be so! We will welcome him with open arms! Teach him the ways of the truly DISTURBED!" *"Well, that's not all he does. Want to see him get my slippers?" *"He can also solve math problems! By stomping his foot. As long as the answer's always three." *"Look at them all. All fresh faced and full of dreams. Dreams that are soon to be crushed. Ah, Hiccup, were we ever that young?" *"And they have this catapult that can launch like twenty arrows at a time! It's actually pretty cool! I'm asking for it for Snoggletog. Think Dagur will give it to me?" *"No chicken left behind!" *"Coming in hot! And blowing out snot!" *"You're a funny guy, Snotlout. I'll eat you first." *"Nice! I'm finally official!" *"It was probably a bad idea to hold classes on the edge of a cliff. We lost a lot of good educators that way. Especially the one I pushed." *"What would their slogan be? 'If the Snow Wraith doesn't kill you, the weather will'." *"Oh, shoot my helmet will you?" *"Word of advice: open with a complement." *"Not exactly the complement I would've led with." *"Two heads give us the right away." *"Please say avalanche. Please say avalanche." *"Yes! Positive thinking works!" *"Does this mean we could lose Barf and Belch forever?" *"Sis, I'm afraid to tell you. I always knew Snotlout would end up as collateral damage." *"Unfortunately, we weren't expecting Thor's mighty hammer to meet Snotlout's paper jaw." *"That's my sister out there, Astrid. If this goes wrong and we don't save her, I couldn't live with myself." *"Good evening, Mr. Ryker. We've been expecting you." *"Alright, Ryker! Give me back my sister!" *"One might say she's a riddle. Wrapped in mystery, wrapped in yak bacon." *"I'll never be able to clap again! And you know how much I love applause!" *"Creature in the Edge Lagoon! Just when you that it was safe to take a bath in a lagoon!" *"What's going on? And don't ask about your huts." *"How do we know this isn't a trick, and when we blast the wall the whole cove explodes?" *"Why do I feel like we're being punished?" *"On Loki Day, you go big or you go home." *"I hate smart dragons! Which is why I love you." *"Looks to me like someone has changed his allegiance! I knew this day would come! SEIZE HIM!" *"Whose painting am I going to have above my bed?!" *"What? I have never had an official best friend! Always unofficial acquaintances!" *"Viggo's here?" *"Well I, for one, am definitely against getting us killed. Or at least, mine getting killed." *"This isn't a very fun reunion!" *"Wouldn't it be cool if it flattened its body, and it came through the cracks in the walls?" *"Extremely flammable mucus coming out of every pore? Yeah, I could dig it." *"Yeah. No more hanging around Hookfang for you." *"Once I had a really bad cold. So I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. But, boom! instantly cured." *"Hey, Hiccup. Do you know that upside down you actually have a metal arm instead of a metal leg?" *"Please say wall of fire. Please say wall of fire." *"Do not fret. We will find the missing Hiccup Haddock, and one Toothless Night Fury." *"YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME? NOBODY IS ROTISSERING CHICKEN! NOBODY!!!" *(singing) "Why must you eat my pet? it is the only one I'll get. And then all I'll do is fret. Because we only just met. Something else that rhymes with 'met.'" *"It's all good in the archipeli-hood." *"We Thorstons are known for our extremely thick craniums." *"I've had enough of these lies. Either you start singing like a canary, or we do." *"But if Viggo is that smart, then he will know that Hiccup is smart enough to know, that Viggo is smart enough to know, that Hiccup is Viggo. No, wait. What were we talking about again?" *"Okay, I'm pretty sure I had a sister when we landed. Or has it merely been me in girl's clothes?" References External link Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Males Category:Viking Teenagers Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans Category:Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Book Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Images from How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (series) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (series) characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book) characters